Q
Phineas opens the door and walks into the studio, where the other characters are. Phineas: '''Welcome to the P&F Style Q&A! I'm your host Phineas, and these are my friends and some of the other characters you might have seen on the show, like Django and his older sister Jenny. '''Jenny: '''Hello. :) '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Nobody's asking any questions. '''Phineas: '''Thanks for stating the obvious, Dad. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I am not your father. My twin brother Zneih is. Phineas goes to check the inbox, which is empty. '''Ferb: '''Perhaps they can't think of any questions to ask. '''Isabella: '''Well, I have one: Why are we here instead of on our date? '''Phineas: '''Look, I said I'd make it up to you. Ok? '''Ferb: '''We have a question from Team Doofenshmirtz. "Who is your favorite TV character?" '''Phineas: '''Izzy from Total Drama. '''Isabella: '''I like her too. '''Candace: '''Helga from "Hey Arnold". '''Jenny: '''Myself. '''Ferb: '''Velma from the "Scooby-Doo" series. '''Stacy: '''Ichigo from "Bleach". He's hot. :) '''Ginger: '''InuYasha. '''Jeremy: '''Oliver Oken from "Hannah Montana". '''Doof: '''Any character who is evil, like Mr. Burns from "The Simpsons". '''Coltrane: '''Obviously my girlfriend, Stacy. XD '''Irving: '''Do I even HAVE to say it? Phineas and Ferb. '''Albert: '''I'm gonna say Orihime from "Bleach". '''Bobbi: '''Myself. '''Danny: Any character who sings, or at least enjoys the power of music. Swampy: 'I'm not sure I really HAVE one. '''Gretchen: '''Same as Ferb. '''Adyson: '''Any girl character that's a tomboy like me. '''Django: '''Pinky from "Pinky & The Brain". '''Baljeet: '''The Brain from "Pinky & The Brain". '''Buford: '''Shrek. '''Phineas: '''That's a movie character. '''Perry: '(I don't watch TV. Ok, I do. My favorite TV characters are from that soap opera I was watching once.) 'Millie: '''Flapjack. '''Holly: '''Finn from "Adventure Time". '''Vanessa: '''Omigosh, you watch that too? I totally love Marceline. She's exactly like me. '''Phineas: '''A hot Goth chick who doesn't appear much? '''Vanessa: '''Yeah. '''Katie: '''Wiley Coyote is so funny. XD '''Thaddeus: '''The Animaniacs were funny too. '''Phineas: '''Anyone else want to answer? No? Ok. Next one is from Yakko. "Doof is Phin's Dad?!?!?" '''Doof: '''Ok, first off, it's DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Second, his Dad is my twin brother Zneih. I'm taking care of him. '''Phineas: '''This next one's also from Yakko. "Phineas, why are you neglecting your girlfriend? I mean I know you're only 13, but you can at least respect yo woman". I am not neglecting Izzy. I promised her I'd go on a date with her eventually. '''Random Voice: '''Actually, we're about to break in 5 minutes. '''Phineas: '''Thanks for reminding me, Maurice LaMarche. :) '''Isabella: '''So in 5 minutes, we can go on our date? '''Phineas: '''Yes, yes we can. Oh look, it's break time now. Leave questions for us to answer when we return. Phineas: AND we're back. And we have a comment from Wiley Coyote: "Thanks for saying I'm funny". '''Katie: '''You're welcome, Wiley. :) '''Isabella: '''Taking me to Disneyland, my FAVORITE amusement park, was the sweetest idea you ever had, Phin. Isabella kisses Phineas and he blushes. '''Ferb: '''Still no new questions yet, although it seems it was Yakko who asked the TV character question. '''Gretchen: '''I see. '''Candace: '''Team Doof wants to know our favorite pudding flavors and our TV Crushes. My answers are Vanilla and Alejandro from "Total Drama World Tour". '''Jeremy: '''I like all the flavors of pudding. :) And I don't really do "TV crushes". '''Candace: '''None of us do, except me, because we're ALL TV characters. '''Ginger: '''Bananakurīmu. '''Jeremy: '''She said Banana Cream. '''Coltrane: '''Butterscoth. Everyone else also likes all the flavors. '''Phineas: '''Ok, Calamity Coyote wants to know what we do in our free time. Well....I build stuff. I even built a shrine to myself to give to Izzy when we started dating. '''Isabella: '''I bother Phineas. '''Phineas: '''No, no you don't. '''Ferb: '''I read. '''Candace: '''I make out with Jeremy. '''Gretchen: '''Me and the other Fireside Girls sell chocolates. '''Stacy: '''I make out with Coltrane. '''Irving: '''Do I have to say it? I work on my blog of Phineas and Ferb's adventures. '''Doof: '''I do something...EVIL! '''Perry: '(And I stop him.) 'Vanessa: '''I party with my friends. '''Danny: '''I write songs for the band then we rehearse them. '''Albert: '''I try to figure out how to get a girlfriend. '''Jenny: '''I fight for World Peace. '''Django: '''And I help her when I'm not on a date with Adyson. '''Phineas: '''Ok, we'll take any more questions you guys have after the break. '''Ferb: '''We're back and still nothing. '''Doof: '''So? '''Adyson: '''Albert, you do have a girlfriend. It's Team... Django kisses Adyson, interrupting her. '''All(except Doof): '''Miniature Golf is my favorite sport. '''Phineas: '''Well that was weird. We all said it at the same time. '''Isabella: '''Who asked this question? '''Candace: '''Wakko. '''Isabella: '''This next question, I dunno who it's from but I think he wants to know our favorite movies. I watch anything with action or romance. '''Phineas: '''Me too. But mostly action. I also like Star Wars. '''Isabella: '''Oh Phineas....You're so cute when you say you like geeky movies. '''Ferb: '''I dunno....Harry Potter? '''Buford: '''Shrek was a good movie. '''Irving: '''It was 3 movies. Anyway, Star Wars. '''Stacy: '''Anime movies. '''Ginger: '''Same here. '''Phineas: '''That's all we have time for. We'll answer more questions during the break. '''Candace: '''We're back and none of us really play sports much, although Stacy likes Miniature Golf. '''Stacy: '''Yes, yes I do. '''Phineas: '''TD wants to know who Albert's girlfriend is and who we're interested in dating. '''Ginger: '''But some of us are already dating our love interests. Like you, for example. '''Candace: '''And TD, you were the person Albert was about to say. '''Vanessa: '''Maybe the ones who are single should answer. You know, like Buford. '''Ferb: '''And SOCSN. '''Irving: '''Stop calling me that! And fine. I want to date............Katie, because she's cute, sweet and kind. '''Buford: '''Millie. I dunno....I just kinda like her. Millie giggles and blushes. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I have no answer. You may or may not know this, but I HATE romance. Hate it! '''Isabella: '''Yes, yes you do. That's why we're kicking you out. ^_^ Isabella presses a button and Doofenshmirtz gets shot out through the roof screaming "Curse you, Fireside Girls!". '''Albert: '''Well TD, I want to date..........you. Because you're smart, funny, sweet, kind, and totally awesome. '''Ferb: '''Nobody else submitted an answer. Wait....We already answered the sports thing. We all liked miniature golf except Doofenshmirtz. '''Isabella: '''Hmmm...How odd. '''Phineas: '''Still no questions. Phineas kisses Isabella. '''Ferb: '''How are you not poking her eye out? '''Phineas: '''PhinMagic. '''Candace: '''TD wants to know one thing we've done and kept secret. Well.....I've kept my love for Ducky Momo a secret. '''Stacy: '''I cheated on Coltrane and dated Chad. '''Coltrane: '''O_O Wh-what? Well...Since we're admitting our secrets I cheated on you and am now dating Jenny. '''Phineas: '''Nobody else submitted an answer. I wonder why. '''Albert: '''Because that kind of stuff is personal. '''Phineas: '.........So? I've never said this to anyone but......I watch Izzy sleep. '''Candace: '''O_O '''Phineas: '''It's true. '''Irving: '''And I thought I was creepy. '''Candace: How does she sleep, Phineas? Phineas: She sleeps with a Night Light! Irving:O_o Stacy: 'Wakko, Chad is not your character, Chad Smith. I meant the really cute boy I met at that seminar. '''Candace: '''The one you slept through? '''Stacy: '''Yeah. '''Phineas: '''And none of us have really SEEN any colleges. '''Isabella: '''TD wants to know our favorite holidays. Mine is Hanukkah. '''Phineas: '''Halloween. '''Stacy: '''Hina Matsuri. '''Phineas: '''That's a holiday? '''Stacy: '''In my family, yes. Ginger celebrates it too. '''Ferb: '''And everyone else had no answer. Except Django and Jenny, who said Earth Day. '''Phineas: '''Saw it coming. '''Stacy: '''Any more questions? '''Ferb: '''Nope. Not yet. '''Phineas: '''We're watchin...and we're waiting........For some questions! '''Isabella: '''TD asks "Who is your least favorite person in the room?". Well.....Mine is....I don't really have an answer. '''Phineas: '''Neither do I. '''Candace: '''I don't think anyone here has an answer. '''Perry: '(Yeah. I mean sure we could have said Doofenshmirtz, but Isabella kicked him out already.) 'Django: '''Yeah. I agree with you, Perry. '''Phineas: '(checks the inbox) Still nothing. 'Jenny: '''It's only been a few minutes. Maybe no one's on here. '''Phineas: '''Hmm......True. '''Candace: '''I'm tired. '''Phineas: '''So go to sleep then. '''Candace: '(is sleeping and dreaming about Jeremy) ~The Next Day~ '''Phineas: '''Rats. Still nothing. '''Ferb: '''Just be patient, brother. Just be..... '''Phineas: Ok, I get it. Candace: 'We just got a question from some guy named Phinello or something. He wants to know why Isabella sleeps with a night light. '''Isabella: '''Well...It's cuz the darkness is creepy. '''Phineas: '''And yes, yes I do find it creepy that I watch her sleep. '''Ferb: '''TD wants to our favorite animes. '''Isabella: '''Stacy and Ginger are the only ones who watch animes. '''Vanessa: '''And I don't think any of us play videogames. '''Candace: '''Though I enjoyed the videogame my brothers made. '''Phineas: '''Awww...Thanks. :) '''Ginger: '''I like InuYasha and Stacy loves Bleach. '''Stacy: '''Ok, neither me or Ginger know what "Nana" is, TD. Sorry. '''Ferb: '''Still no questions. '''Vanessa: '(kisses Johnny) 'Candace: '''Well, since we're kissing our love interests.....(kisses Jeremy) '''Isabella: '''Cella wants to know why Doof is evil. '''Phineas: '''But didn't you kick him out? '''Isabella: '''Yes, yes I did. '''Perry: '(Right......Well, I think the person who made this Q&A thing already answered her.) 'Phineas: '''Yeah. '''Ferb: '''Still nothing. Might as well take a break. '''Phineas: '''Agreed. ~After the Break~ '''Isabella: '''That was fun. ^_^ '''Candace: '''Yes, yes it was. '''Ginger: '''TD wants to know if we could have any pet what it would be. '''Phineas: '''A platypus. '''Perry: '(Like me? LOL) 'Isabella: '''A butterfly. Or a unicorn. '''Pinky: '(Unicorns don't exist and what about ME?) 'Vanessa: '(after everyone answers) Next she wants to know if we like waffles. Well...I know Isabella likes waffles. 'Isabella: '''WAFFLES!!!!!!!!! :D '''Vanessa: '''Waffles are to her what tacos are to Gir from Invader ZIM. Candace: I like waffles too. '''Jeremy: '''Would we wear a hotdog suit for a dollar? Well.......Candace, me, Phineas, and Isabella would. Observe. (dresses like a hotdog) '''Stacy: '(gives Jeremy a dollar) '''Jeremy: '''See? Of course that was just me, but trust me they would too. '''Phineas: '''Still no new questions. '''Candace: '''Maybe nobody else is on here. '''Isabella: '''Actually TD is. Or was. I dunno if she's still on, really. :P '''Phineas: '''Oh Izzy.....(kisses Isabella) '''Candace: '''Apparently I'm not the only one who kisses their date too much. '''Phineas: '''XD '''Candace: '''Our next question is from P&I4EVAH!. He wants to know my favorite Toon Disney show. Well.......I'd have to say "Suite Life of Zack and Cody". '''Ferb: '''Figures. Your voice actress was on it. '''Random Voice (Ashley Tisdale): '''Yes, yes I was. '''Candace: '''O_O '''Ferb: '''Phinello wants to know what animes Stacy watches. '''Stacy: '''All of them. But mostly Bleach, Code Geass, and Ghost in The Shell. I used to watch Case Closed and Wolf's Rain. '''Vanessa: '''What happened? '''Stacy: '''They were cancelled! DX '''Phineas: '''Lloyd in Space. I miss that show. '''Roads, stepping in: I liked it. Vanessa: 'What question were you answering, Phin? '''Phineas: '''This: "P&I4EVAH!: Phineas, what is your favorite show?". '''Candace: '''I knew you'd say "Lloyd in Space". You DRESS like Lloyd. '''Adyson: '''That's SO true! He does! ^_^ '''Candace: '''Riiight...Well, there aren't any questions right now and as you can see we've decorated the place for Christmas. '''Isabella: '''AND Hannukkah. '''Candace: '''Yes, of course. '''Vanessa: '''I wonder...If I was asked for my favorite TV show, what would I say? Maybe "Adventure Time". XD '''Ferb: '''Yeah. XD '''Stacy: '''Hey guys. I just found out TD's userpage was vandalized on three of her Wikis. '''Candace: '''That's horrible. '''Stacy: '''Yeah, but it's gone now. '''Candace: '''Good. '''Vanessa: '''Next question: "Isabella, who do you hate most?" '''Isabella: '''Hmm...Let's see...Isabelle. '''Phineas: '''That weird girl who has a crush on me? '''Isabella: '''Yes. You're mine and MINE alone. '''Phineas: '''Yes, yes I am. (kisses Isabella) '''Candace: '''From TD: "What is your favorite YouTube video"? Well...I'd have to say a video of any of my songs, or a video of Jeremy's songs. '''Phineas: '''Do Nothing Day and Tree Related Wish? '''Candace: '''Yep. '''Candace: '''OMGLEE!!!!!!!!! '''Phineas: '''What? '''Candace: '''Our movie's coming up! AND we're getting a new episode!!!!! :D '''Phineas: '''Wow that IS worth being excited. '''Vanessa: '''Next question: "Phineas, why are you wearing a tuxedo in the new episode?" '''Phineas: '''Cuz it's gonna be a musical remake of the day we built the rollercoaster. I'm gonna sing in it. At least I HOPE so. '''Isabella: '''I wonder if Doof realized yet that he can just come back in. '''Doof: '(walks back in) 'Isabella: '''And of course you'll sing, Phineas. Too bad I won't. :( '''Phineas: '(hugs Isabella) 'Baljeet: '''Still no questions. '''Ferb: '''Yeah. Maybe no one HAS any. '''Isabella: '''Here's one. "P&I4EVAH!: Isabella, what do you mean you don't sing {in the new episode}? You do." Well.....Everyone was saying I wouldn't have a song, so I guess I just... '''Phineas: '''WHO was saying that? '''Isabella: '''I dunno...People who CLAIMED to have seen the episode. '''Phineas: '"Claim to see" is not the same thing as "see". (kisses Isabella) 'Ferb: '''Blech... '''Candace: '(kisses Jeremy) 'Ferb: '''Double blech. '''Baljeet: '''You don't like kissing? -_O '''Ferb: '''I don't like CONSTANT kissing. '''Phineas: '''Well, I guess we could just kiss once or twice. '''Ferb: '''No, nevermind. You guys already started. '''Phineas: '''I hope you know by the way that when I said "we" I meant me and Izzy. '''Ferb: '''Yeah. I knew. '''Candace: '''We're waiting for some questions here. '''Phineas: '''Still nothing. '''Ferb: '''Maybe nobody's on. '''Phineas: '''Oh gee, I never thought of it like...Shut UP, ALREADY! '''Ferb: '''o_O '''Phineas: '''Sorry. '''Vanessa: '''XD '''Ferb: '-_- '''Candace: '''Oh come on already! There has got to be someone who has a question. '''Phineas: Wait...This is a BLOG now? Isabella: '''Yes. Now how will we know if we missed any questions from not being on here? '''Vanessa: '''Well, I guess we answer whatever new questions we get. '''Candace: '''Like this one: "Candace, does Stacy ever annoy you?" Well........Sometimes. '''Stacy: '''CANDACE! >.< '''Candace: '''You're just so...CLINGY! '''Stacy: Ugh...Whatever. We have a new question. It's from some kid named Tom. "Stacy, has anyone ever told you how (beep) cute you are?".....Well, besides you just now.......There's only one person...Albert. Phineas: 'Religious Hero asks: "Phineas, why do I keep getting weird notes?" '''Vanessa: '''Ummm...What? '''Phineas: '''I really don't know. '''Candace: '''Well answer him or her. '''Phineas: '''Umm.....Because someone...loves you? '''Ferb: '''well, actually... '''Phineas: '''Actually what? '''Ferb: '''Nevermind... '''Isabella: '''You know what stinks? I get NO lines at ALL in the new episode. >_< '''Stacy: '''That does suck. '''Isabella: '''I said "stinks". '''Phineas: '''You looked cute in your spacesuit. The creators probably just didn't want to overcuteify you by adding your cute voice. '''Isabella: '''Awww....Thanks Phineas! ^_^ (kisses Phineas) *'AUTHOR'S NOTE: Put the questions on my talk page or in the comments. Category:Random Works! Category:Q&A Category:Random